Um Amor Inabalável
by Ariii
Summary: Mar, areia, lua cheia...Um cenário propício para o nascimento de um amor! OneShot!


**Um Amor Inabalável**

Já era meia noite quando a garota olhou para o relógio. Estava exausta. Mas a pele salgada a deixava com uma sensação horrorosa, por isso, antes de ir dormir, banhou-se. Seus cabelos longos e escuros, quando molhados ficavam ainda mais longos. Ela adorava isso. Após tirar todo o sal do corpo, correu para a cama. Não se agüentava em pé! E assim teve seu tão aguardado descanso.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, notou o quão bonita era a vista de seu temporário quarto. O quarto se encontrava exatamente em frente ao mar. Seu amado mar.

Havia chegado na noite anterior àquela pequena e aconchegante casa. Mas não prestara muita atenção nisso. O grupo chegara tarde, e esfomeado. Mas ela, sem fome, foi para a arrebentação das ondas, e sentada lá, sozinha, permaneceu. Mais tarde, sem vontade de ir trocar de roupa, apenas tirou-as certificando-se que não havia ninguém por perto, e entrou na água. A lua cheia refletia na superfície inconstante do mar, e o céu estrelado a fazia viajar. Estava no paraíso!

Mas ao contrário do que a garota pensava, estava sim, sendo observada. Da janela de seu respectivo quarto, um garoto cujas características marcantes eram a frieza e o egoísmo, a admirava. Seus orbes escuros estavam iluminados e uma peculiar fascinação era exibida na expressão de sua face. A tez alva, os cabelos longos, as curvas sinuosas e instigantes o faziam perder o senso. Assustado, pegou-se devaneando em como seria sentir tal pele junto da sua, passar sua mão entre as longas madeixas, e sentir suas curvas junto de seu corpo. Surpreso com tais pensamentos fechou a janela com um baque e voltou ao seu estado compenetrado de sempre.

Com o barulho, ela se assustou e correu para suas roupas, e depois para seu quarto. Já era meia noite quando a garota olhou para o relógio. Estava exausta...

Usualmente Hinata é a primeira a acordar, e acostumada com isso, admirou-se ao se deparar com um rapaz concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos na varanda. Mas ele ouviu seus passos e saiu de seu transe.

-Desculpe-me Sasuke-kun! Não queria atrapalhá-lo!! - ia dando meia-volta, mas parou no meio do ato.

-Não atrapalhou – falou ele de costas para ela. – Mas... Não devia ficar na praia àquela hora, a friagem pode deixá-la resfriada!

- Do que está falando? – Perguntou a moça assustada e gaguejando.

Ele havia a visto na praia! Ele havia a visto em meio às ondas. Ele havia a visto nua!

-Ontem... Você estava na praia... – Notando o nervosismo da garota perante a idéia dele tê-la visto nua, o que era a verdade, ele decidiu tranqüilizá-la contando apenas parte da verdade – Eu a vi sentada na areia ontem...

Ela, depois de tal explicação, mais calma, lançou-lhe um de seus tímidos e meigos sorrisos. E algo dentro do garoto se agitou, e ele inconscientemente retribuiu o sorriso, o que deixou Hinata estupefata. Sasuke-kun?!? Sasuke-kun sorrindo?!? Era algo inédito. Seu sorriso era estonteante, assim como ele em si. Os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos, lábios com um lindo desenho, e notou algo que nunca tinha notado: quando ele sorria, duas covinhas se formavam nos cantos de sua boca. Nunca havia reparado antes: Sasuke era belo.

Ficaram instantes, que pareciam horas, que pareciam décimos de segundo, que pareciam séculos, apenas naquela posição: absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, admirando um ao outro.

-Sasuke-kun, você vai querer algo para comer agora ou quer esperar os outros acordarem para comermos todos juntos?

-Gostaria de comer algo agora... O resto deles irão acordar muito mais tarde, agora que têm a desculpa das férias para tal.

-Posso fazer panquecas, você gosta?

Sasuke olhou para a garota com admiração

-Você faria?

-É claro que sim! Espere por favor só um momento. Gosta de panquecas com o quê?

-Manteiga e mel.

E assim a garota partiu para a cozinha.

Pouco tempo depois ela volta com uma pilha de douradas panquecas banhadas em mel com uma bolinha de manteiga no topo, como a cereja num sundae. Sasuke quando viu arregalou os olhos e abriu espaço na mesa para o prato. Sentaram os dois, um ao lado do outro, e um momento de constrangimento ficou no ar, apenas um momento, que foi interrompido pelo comentário surpreso e admirado de Sasuke:

-Uál! Isso deve estar delicioso!!

-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!

O café-da-manhã fora agradável, tanto para um quanto para o outro. Comeram e conversaram, e em seguida foram caminhar na praia. Hinata não entendia como um sujeito tão frio e egoísta, de uma hora para outra ficara tão amigável e gentil. Principalmente com ela, pois nunca foram amigos, e em uma vida inteira mal haviam trocado cumprimentos.

A praia estava toda iluminada pelo sol de um novo dia. A vida era percebida claramente na areia, na mata que rodeava toda aquela região e na água cristalina do mar. Era um belo espetáculo de cores e sons. Sasuke abestalhado com toda aquela beleza, e ainda consigo mesmo por estar se comportando de tal maneira na frente de uma garota que em todos os seus 17 anos mal haviam dialogado, admirava a luz refletida na pele alva e macia da jovem. Era uma sensação nunca antes sentida. Olhou para a face dela, e a desejou.

Sentaram na areia da praia com as ondas lambendo-lhes as pernas, e a brisa abraçando-lhes os corpos suavemente. E então tiveram certeza: estavam no paraíso. E o mesmo pensamento relampejou na cabeça dos dois: estavam no paraíso com a pessoa que queriam estar. Um completo estranho. E tal mistério pelos gostos e preferências, e até pelo próprio corpo do próximo os instigavam a querer saber mais sobre tal.

Quando a garota notou o que estava pensando repetiu para si mesma: "Hinata sua boba. Você está fantasiando com Sasuke-kun!! O garoto mais impossível de Konoha, de ser seu! Pare de se iludir." E assim, sacudiu a cabeça.

O garoto pensou algo parecido com ela. Embora ele pudesse ter todas as garotas... , ele pensou, e então percebeu que estava errado. Ele pode ter todas as donzelas de Konoha, menos uma. E era justo ela que estava fantasiando ter para si. Estava ficando louco! Ele? Uchiha Sasuke desejando alguém inatingível? Geralmente ele desejava alguém apenas para e por uma noite. E ele e todos sabiam que Hinata não era mulher para uma noite. Ela não ia para cama com qualquer um. Fora que ela merece muito mais do que apenas uma noite de prazer, ela merece um homem que a faça feliz de manhã, tarde e noite, alguém que ela anseie ver, alguém que a faça sorrir pelo simples fato de estar junto. Ela merece o melhor, ela merece... Ela merece... Ela merece... "Eu a daria tudo o que ela merece." Pensou ele. E então parou de andar. Estava estupefato por o que havia acabado de pensar.

Hinata que vinha logo atrás também parou, e quando ele recobrou seu estado mental normal, voltou a andar. Mas assim que a garota foi fazer o mesmo, tropeçou em um montinho de areia e caiu em cima de Sasuke. Na posição em que estavam, dava-se para ver claramente o que havia dentro do pequeno decote da blusa da moça. Assim que o garoto notou a "vista" corou, mas não fez menção de se incomodar ou de querer sair de baixo dela. E ela com o nervosismo desmaiou.

Ele ao invés de se irritar, aproveitou o momento para matar uma de suas vontades. Ajeitou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, e passou seus dedos nas longas madeixas escuras da garota, fazendo uma espécie de carinho. Ela acordou, mas quando notou a inédita ação do garoto, fingiu-se ainda de inconsciente. Adorava cada segundo daquele gesto.

Mas acabou rápido, pois os outros companheiros de viagem haviam acordado, e Naruto vinha correndo, junto de Sakura para cumprimentá-los. Ao vê-lo o casal em um pulo ficou em pé e se separou.

- Bom dia, Sasuke, bom dia Hinata! – e então notou o que havia acontecido, e ficou com uma cara de taxo.

O mesmo aconteceu com Sakura, mas dessa vez, a chama do ciúme invadiu a garota de cabelos róseos. Gostava de Sasuke havia anos, e nunca conseguiu chegar tão perto dele assim! O que uma garota tão sem graça quanto Hinata tem, que ela não?

- Vamos tomar café! Venham logo! – disse a garota com mau-humor, e o ciúme pegando fogo.

- Nós tomamos juntos mais cedo. Não se preocupe Sakura-san, não precisam nos esperar, ou você quer comer de novo, Sasuke-kun? – respondeu Hinata com doçura, sem notar o ciúme da garota.

- Não estou com fome no momento, obrigado Sakura-san e Hinata-san, pela preocupação – mas ao contrário de Hinata, ele notou tal sentimento fluindo na mente da garota de cabelos róseos e se irritou. Não agüentava esse ciúme sufocante que Sakura tinha desde os primórdios de sua relação. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada pela garota, e ela teimava em correr atrás dele, como um cachorrinho que persegue o dono.

Com a resposta de Sasuke, os "intrusos" se foram, para tomar o café.

Com a saída dos dois, o casal se olhou e Hinata super corada murmurou:

- Gomeeeeeen Sasuke-kun! Não quis cair em cima de você! Nem desmaiar em você depois!

- Hahahahahaha! Não há problema. Pode cair e desmaiar em cima de mim quantas vezes quiser.

Com essa afirmação, a garota ficou surpresa, e ainda mais corada. Não acreditava no que o garoto havia acabado de lhe falar! Esse era mesmo Uchiha Sasuke? O garoto arrogante, antipático e frio que conheceu? Havia alguma coisa errada!

E não foi apenas a garota que pensou tais coisas. Ele estava se perguntando o mesmo. O que houve? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Essa não era uma hora muito boa para descobrir que possuía dupla personalidade!

Continuaram a andar, conversando dessa vez mais timidamente do que antes, mas os dois felizes por estar um ao lado do outro. Uma brisa leve emaranhou os cabelos escuros dos dois sendo seguido por um bafo quente. Começaram a suar um pouco e foi o garoto que tomou a iniciativa:

- Está com calor? Eu estou morrendo...

- Um pouco Sasuke-kun...

- Quer vir dar um mergulho? Importa-se?

- É claro que não! Acho uma ótima idéia! Vamos então nos trocar...

Mesmo morrendo de vergonha por estar com tanto corpo à mostra, quem sabe quando o convite iria se repetir? Hinata ficou feliz com tal, e iria aproveitá-lo. O garoto ao contrário dela, com vergonha não estava. Estava era com curiosidade. Queria ver o lindo corpo da garota mais uma vez. E mais perto, mesmo que com mais roupa. _"A final... Pelo que eu pude ver... Ela é linda! Como será tê-la? Espera um pouco... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO??? Meu Deus! Estou começando a me perguntar se minha sanidade mental continua a mesma!" _

Como um furacão, o casal entrou na casa, trocou de roupa e saiu, levando canga, guarda-sol e um lanchinho para uma fome eventual. E Hinata levava também, no fundo da bolsa uma câmera, o lugar era lindo, e sua companhia também! Não era qualquer dia que isso acontecia simultaneamente, queria registrá-la.

Os outros jovens que faziam uma zona e muito barulho enquanto comiam, calaram-se por causa do movimento rápido e inesperado. E um bichinho verde tomou conta de Sakura, vendo os dois saindo de novo juntos para a praia. Nunca deu bola para Hinata, mas agora... , gostava cada vez MENOS dela. Aquela garota sem graça, boba, sem personalidade e sonsa achava que iria roubar o seu Sasuke? Não permitiria tal fato! Iria aprontar uma que acabaria de uma vez o a felicidade daquelazinha.

Sasuke ansioso por ver Hinata de biquíni, ficou um pouco decepcionado por ver que ela havia posto um pequeno vestido por cima, mas paciência era uma de suas virtudes, esperaria até a praia. Ao chegar na areia, os dois tiraram os chinelos, estenderam a canga e abriram o guarda-sol.

-Sasuke-kun, pode ir na frente, eu ainda vou tirar minha saída de praia... – Ela não quis dizer que estava morrendo de vergonha de ficar com tão pouca roupa na frente dele, o que foi em vão, pois ele notou isso.

Sem objeções ele foi se banhar, e agradeceu por Hinata ter ficado na areia mais um pouco, pois como entrou rápido na água, sua bermuda inflou, o que o faria ficar muito sem jeito na frente da menina. Ele olhou pra areia e a viu andando em sua direção. Vestia um biquíni azul marinho, que realçava sua tez alva, seus cabelos longos da mesma cor, e seus orbes de uma coloração perolada super clara. E o biquíni também não era grande, como ele esperava, e sim deixava grande parte de seu corpo à mostra, mas nem de longe era vulgar. Percebeu maliciosamente que seus seios eram fartos, mesmo com a tentativa do sutiã de escondê-los. Além do que suas curvas eram volumosas, mas harmoniosas. Ela era... Maravilhosa! A junção perfeita do anjo que era sua personalidade e do demônio, representando seu corpo.

Ao notar os olhos cor de ébano em si mesma, levou os braços aos seios, numa tentativa frustrada de mostrar um pouco menos de corpo. Sasuke achou a reação inocente dela, linda e sorriu. O sorriso dele a acalmou e botando os pés na água, sentiu a temperatura do mar. Estava gélido. Instantaneamente seu corpo se arrepiou todo, mas continuou a enfrentar as ondas, pois mesmo calmas, representavam um obstáculo por serem tão geladas. Chegou perto de Sasuke tentando se manter perto o suficiente para receber um pouco de calor, e aceitavelmente longe. Ao notar o frio da garota, inconscientemente a trouxe para perto dele, e a abraçou.

-Sasuke-kun. – Ela exclamou surpresa com a reação do garoto.

-Não está com frio, Hinata?

-S-sim, ob-bri-ga-ada! – A gagueira não era mais um traço da personalidade de Hinata, mas ela voltava quando estava muito nervosa.

Aproveitou ao máximo o abraço, e tentava ignorar seu coração que batia incontrolavelmente. Foram para a areia, e deitaram um ao lado do outro na canga, sem se importar de molhá-la. Conversaram com olhares. Não era preciso mais que isso para saber o que o outro estava pensando.

Algum tempo passou, e as barrigas começaram a reclamar de fome. Rindo, pegaram o lanche que haviam trazido e comeram com voracidade.

Mas a paz de ambos foi interrompida por uma avalanche de berros e risos, o que denunciava a chegada do grupo. Vieram correndo, largaram suas coisas em qualquer canto e voltaram a correr, só que pro mar.

-Hey teme! Vem nadar com a gente!!! Dá um descanso pra Hinata e vem com a gente!!! – Gritou Naruto.

-Dobe você não tem salvação!! PARA DE SER TÃO BARULHENTO!! Já vou!! – Lançou um olhar de desculpas para Hinata, que foi recebido com um sorriso encorajador por parte dela, se levantou e correu pro mar.

-Ei, Hinata!!! Não pense que vai escapar!! Vem você também!! A água tá ÓTIMA!!! – Gritou Ino.

Com uma risada Hinata seguiu a "ordem" de Ino e foi correndo para a água, que agora estava mais quente. Todos estavam com o espírito de festa, brincaram de Marcopolo, briga de galo etc, brincadeiras típicas de piscina, mas isso lá importava para eles???

Só entraram de novo em casa quando escureceu, mas foi para tomarem banho, trocarem de roupa, pegarem comida, violão, alguns apetrechos para montar uma fogueira e saíram para montar um lual. Acenderam a fogueira, e então a música e a bebida começaram a rolar. Hinata quase não bebia, aceitou só uma caipirinha. O Kiba sabia fazer caipirinhas maravilhosas! Sasuke tomou um pouco de cerveja, mas apenas isso, sem vontade de encher a cara. Diferentemente de muita gente. Ino e Temari cada uma com uma lata de cerveja na mão, Shikamaru com um copo de vodka pura, Kiba distribuindo caipirinhas para Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Neji e Tenten, Gaara também tomando cerveja junto com Kankurou, tentavam afastar a bebida de Rock Lee, mas ele conseguiu um pouco e logo ficou bêbado e por aí vai... Mais tarde, os casais começaram a se juntar. Neji e Tenten foram para um canto, Gaara e Ino se agarravam na frente de todo mundo mesmo, e estava ficando meio quente demais para estar em público. Hinata sentiu vontade de ficar sozinha, e foi para longe, para a beira do mar num lugar mais afastado. Logo depois ouviu passos. Devia ser algum bêbado, irritada, já estava se preparando para mandá-lo embora, quando notou que não era bêbado algum, e sim Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun! O que faz aqui?

-Me chame apenas de Sasuke, Hinata. Estou cansado de tantos beberrões, se importa de me sentar com você?

-Oh, mas é claro que não! Sente-se.

A menina se sentiu feliz e em paz com o homem de orbes e madeixas negras. Nunca tinha se sentido assim! Era tão... Bom! A água lambia os pés do casal, e uma brisa fria fazia os pelos de Hinata se eriçarem, ela estava com gelada, quase tremendo. Notando isso, Sasuke teve o mesmo impulso que mais cedo e a abraçou. Mas dessa vez sem medo, e sim com paixão. Havia admitido, a desejava como nunca desejou ninguém. Ela era única e especial, ele seria quem traria a ela felicidade. Prometeu isso a si mesmo.

Hinata sentia-se fantástica. O abraço dele a trazia segurança, sentia que nos braços dele não havia nada a temer. Estavam tão perto que um sentia o hálito do outro, e tal fato só trouxe mais a vontade de sentir em seus lábios o lábio do outro. Quando a vontade ficou insuportável, Sasuke tomou iniciativa. Não agüentava mais! Precisava dela! Precisava dos lábios dela! Não ia esperar mais!

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto no dela, e lançou um olhar interrogativo, ela correspondeu o olhar. Primeiro apenas um roçar de lábios, depois um suave beijo, uma pequena carícia, um sentindo o outro, mas com o tempo aprofundaram o beijo que se tornou mais ardente, cada um tentando mostrar o quanto desejava o outro, o garoto explorando cada canto da boca de Hinata. Ela passava as mãos nas madeixas macias dele, e as mãos dele, que estavam na nuca da jovem, passaram para a cintura puxando-a para mais perto. Ele sugava e mordiscava o lábio da Hyuuga, o que a fazia arrepiar de prazer. Vendo a reação dela, sorriu por dentro. Trouxe-a ainda pra mais perto, mas perderam o equilíbrio e deitaram na areia, sem se importar com mais nada além de se sentirem. O corpo do outro se adequava perfeitamente ao seu. Separaram-se buscando ar e nisso trocaram um olhar apaixonado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Com esse olhar perceberam que um pertencia ao outro e que sempre pertenceriam. Seus corações foram flechados e assim ficariam. E com essa certeza, as carícias tornaram-se impudicas. Deixaram-se vencer pelo prazer e pela paixão que corria no sangue de cada um. Os beijos tornaram-se desesperados, a boca de Sasuke deixou os lábios de Hinata e foram para o lóbulo de sua orelha, e sua mão pra seu seio. Hinata tentou, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido, e Sasuke satisfeito, continuou com a carícia. Desabotoou habilmente a blusa de Hinata, e contemplou o busto dela, seu sutiã de renda azul turquesa, a curva dos seios fartos... Ah! Como a desejava! Como a amava! De um jeito inexplicável, mas amava! Tornou a acariciar seu busto, arrancando gemidos não mais contidos dos lábios da jovem.

-Sas-suke!- Exclamou.

-Hinata, se está em dúvida de se isso deveria acontecer ou não – Disse ele com uma voz rouca – Diga agora, enquanto eu posso parar...

-Fique tranqüilo. Eu quero muito isso.

Com essa resposta, tratou de retirar o sutiã dela e apreciar os seios fartos. Ela era tão... Perfeita! Desceu a boca para o pescoço marcando a pele alva com chupões, e desceu mais ainda, para seu busto. Com o ato, Hinata arqueou as costas, sentindo o prazer percorrer-lhe todo corpo. Ela puxou a camisa de Sasuke para cima, tirando-a. Ele voltou a beijá-la e sentindo seus corpos nus se tocando soltou um gemido abafado. Ela o deixava louco! Ela arranhava suas costas com as unhas, ele acariciava seu seio.

Até que ficaram impacientes. Não agüentavam mais! Queriam mais. Amavam-se e estavam no ápice da insanidade, tomados de desejo. Ela começou a desabotoar os jeans do garoto. Ele tomou o gesto como permissão para aprofundar o ato. Abriu o zíper do short da Hyuuga. Logo estavam seminus. Sasuke lançou um último olhar para Hinata, para assegurar-se de que ela tinha certeza, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Arrancou a calçinha de Hinata e sua própria cueca, e voltou a deitar em cima dela. Ele pediu passagem e ela concedeu abrindo um pouco suas pernas, logo ele estava dentro dela. Eram como um só, seus corpos se ajustavam perfeitamente. Ela sentiu uma dor lancinante. Ela era virgem! Exclamou Sasuke internamente. Voltou a beijá-la, no intuito de consolá-la, acalmá-la. Ela o abraçou com vigor. Mas logo a dor foi substituída por um prazer nunca sentido, o vai e vem tornava-se mais rápido a cada minuto, logo o ápice chega para Hinata, e pouco depois para Sasuke.

Cansados, ofegantes, suados, deitaram um sobre o outro. Então perceberam: estavam cobertos de areia. Vestiram-se e voltaram para casa, sem se despedirem dos colegas, muitos deles bêbados.

Assim, quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Hinata, Sasuke disse sem nenhum rodeio:

-Você era virgem?

-S-s-sim... Algum problema? – Disse ela insegura

-Não! Não! Nenhum! É só que... Eu queria dizer que...

-O que, Sasuke? Diga!

-Queria dizer que eu te amo! E que fico muito lisonjeado de ter sido escolhido por você! – Disse num fôlego só. E depois deu as costas e foi em direção ao seu quarto, envergonhado.

Depois de assimilar o que ouviu, Hinata correu atrás dele.

-Sasuke! Eu... Queria dizer que também te amo!

Deu um beijo rápido nele, e foi embora. Ele sorriu e entrou no quarto. Ambos foram tomar banho e em seguida dormir.

De uma coisa eles tinham certeza, suas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Haviam descoberto o que tanto procuravam: a pessoa amada! Nunca mais se separariam.

Fim

**[N/A] Minha 1° fic completaaaa!!! [bom.. é uma oneshot xD]**

**enfim espero que gosteeeem!!!**

**o.b.s: meu primeiro hentai tb, então... sorry se ficou horrível!!!**

**reviews!!**

**beijos!!**

**Ariel**


End file.
